


Leper Messiah

by lover_44



Category: David Bowie (Musician), I think? - Fandom
Genre: ?????, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked around to all the people dancing, talking loud, and laughing. What a fucking weird party, he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leper Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, Im sorry. Also, I write the weirdest shit.

“I’m Ziggy Star- _fucking_ -dust.” He slurred, holding what seemed like his tenth beer bottle.

He looked around to all the people dancing, talking loud, and laughing. _What a fucking weird party_ , he thought. He didn’t have any idea of how he ended up there; he only knew he was there at that moment, even though he didn’t know exactly “where” was. He was a rockstar, he didn’t need to know where he was as long as he had a drink in his hand and a pretty girl (or boy) hanging is his arms.

 Weird and Gilly were nowhere to be seen when he looked around the room for them. But he found something better. So _much_ better than his two ridiculous bandmates. A pretty, pretty boy with pretty, pretty red lips and blue eyes. He got up, ignoring whoever was that fucking weird person talking to him and went to the boy. The night was going to be good, he could feel it.

“ Hello, there, pretty” He smirked to the boy, who just looked at him and flushed straight to his ears. “Ah, no need to be all flushed, pet” He chuckled. “Come with me”

 He started to walk, expecting the boy to just follow him. But the boy didn’t. He just standed there, not even looking at Ziggy, just staring straight forward to the other side of the room. No one ignored Ziggy, least of all pretty people who were trying to get into his pants. He stopped and looked to were the boy was staring, only seeing a weird man with black framed glasses that looked fake staring at them.

  “Ah, I see” He said to the boy and didn’t even gave him a chance before he traped the him with his body against the wall and kissed him, hands all over. _What a_ _pretty, pretty boy._ He thought.

 “No, stop.”  The boy said in between, faintly trying to push him away. “He will kill us.”

Ziggy laughed, looking over his shoulder to the weird man still staring at them now with what seemed to be veiled rage. He looked at the kid again, smirking.What a pretty, pretty boy. He looked like the kind who liked to talk about the fucking Russian Revolution. Pretty kid, pretty mouth, but full of bullshit. And now Ziggy wanted him more than he wanted that ridiculous Gibson Flying V lime green. What could he do? He liked ridiculous things.

   He grabed the boy by the hand and pushed his way around the crowd of weird people in the room, taking him to a dark corner. The boy was quiet by his side, patronizing him. Like some kind of “I warned you, now the danger is in your hands”. He smirked to himself. During the course of his life people always tented to not give him enough credit for his intelligence only and solemnly because he was always as drunk as someone could be. What people didn’t know was that Ziggy had his best ideas while drunk. He went to fucking _Mars_ while drunk. He kissed the boy again, counting in his head until he saw him. The weird man with the framed black glasses coming towards them down the hall.

Ziggy looked around, pondering his options until he closed his hand around the neck of a guitar that was standing in a corner. It had the signature of Iggy Pop, and probably belonged to the owner of the house. _What a shame_ , he thought, _I never liked Iggy Pop, anyway_ while he lifted the guitar by its neck and hited the weird guy right in the middle of his face. He heard a surprised squeak followed by an “Oh!” that came from the boy and he just smirked to him. Well, now he had one more reason to buy not only one, but two  ridiculous Flying V.

 

  He hooked his hand around the boy’s, looking at the unconscious body on the ground and could only say what he considered to be the smartest thing he ever thought in his life:

“I’m Ziggy Star- _fucking_ -dust, motherfucker”

 

 

 

 


End file.
